Like An Angel
by Lolita T
Summary: Talvez, Sam e Dean precisem de uma ajudinha para ficarem juntos. Wincest


Like An Angel

N/A: Fic wincest. Está avisado.

N/A² (ou disclaimer, o que você preferir): A única coisa que me pertence nessa fic é a idéia. Ah, e a Louise :D

Resumo: Talvez tudo o que Sam e Dean precisem para ficarem juntos é a ajudinha de alguém

ooooooOoooooo

Era o fim de mais uma daquelas caçadas. Os dois, exaustos, pararam o Impala 67 em frente a um daqueles bares esquecidos em uma rua escura e seguiram em silêncio até uma das mesas. Logo, uma garçonete apareceu para anotar os pedidos. Dean teria dado em cima dela se a garota não usasse uma jaqueta de couro tipicamente masculina, que ficava um tanto larga em seu corpo. "Talvez ela nem goste de caras" ele pensou "Na verdade, ela se veste de uma maneira parecida comigo"

-Ei, - ela tocou levemente o ombro de Dean. – vai continuar olhando minha jaqueta, ou vai dizer o que quer, bonitão? – ela completou, rindo em seguida.

Após a rápida frase da garota, o loiro mudou de idéia. Havia gostado dela:

-Um café puro e… - Dean fez uma pausa. – uma noite com você.

Ela sorriu, mas sua voz continha um leve tom de deboche:

-Me desculpe, mas eu conheço o seu tipo. E casos aqui e ali não é o que eu estou procurando. – ela ia embora, mas continuou. – Ah, e acho que você já ama alguém, Dean Winchester.

Ela se foi e os dois irmãos se entreolharam surpresos:

-Dean, foi apenas impressão ou aquela garota sabia seu nome? – Sam perguntou assim que ela se afastou.

-Eu a ouvi dizendo meu nome. Mas eu não sei como ela sabia.

-Talvez ela seja um demônio, ou algo assim.

-Não sei.

A garota voltou com dois cafés e quando ela ia embora Sam segurou seu pulso, evitando que ela se fosse:

-Certo, - Dean começou. – como sabe meu nome?

-Meu pai vivia falando sobre os Winchesters.

-Como seus pais sabiam sobre nós? – foi a vez de Sam perguntar.

-Eles caçavam as mesmas porcarias que vocês. Meu avô começou com isso. Diziam que ele era louco porque caçava demônios, mas ele sabia que eram reais. Ela começou com essa história porque via essas coisas acontecendo. E então passou isso para os meus pais. Eles contavam sobre seu pai. E pouco antes de morrer minha mãe me levou até vocês. Nós observamos vocês fazendo seu trabalho de longe e ela disse que meu destino era ficar com vocês. – era quase palpável o deboche no tom de voz dela. Era mais que perceptível sua repulsa pelas caçadas.

-Pela maneira como fala, parece que você não gosta disso. – Sam verbalizou o que qualquer um poderia ter percebido a quilômetros de distância.

-Eu odeio. – ela respondeu simplesmente. – É ridículo. Quer dizer, sem ofensas, mas eu nunca gostei por isso trabalho nesse bar idiota.

-E… - Sam nem precisou terminar a frase

-Sobre a jaqueta? Era do meu pai e eu gosto dela. Bom, esclarecimentos feitos? – os dois concordaram em silêncio. – Então até.

-Espere. – Dean disse um pouco mais alto para que ela escutasse. – Nós podíamos sair hoje a noite, para beber.

-Se eu não for, você continuará insistindo?

-Você não sabe o quanto eu sou persistente

-Certo, podemos ficar aqui, depois das oito. É quando meu turno acaba. Mas eu acho que o que está fazendo é burrice.

-Acho que eu sei o que é melhor para mim.

-Certo. Então, tchau Sam, até Dean.

Sam continuou calado. E a casa pergunta que Dean fazia, ele respondia com um simples "É" ou "Uhum". Estava com ciúmes de seu irmão. Não queria nenhuma vagabunda saindo com ele. Porque havia percebido há algum tempo que amava Dean. Mas o amava de uma maneira errada:

-Sammy, você está bem? – ele ouviu a voz do irmão mais velho tirando-o de seus devaneios.

-Por não estaria?

-Não sei. Você parece mais distante que o normal.

-Eu estou bem. – ele fez uma pausa. – Vou pagar a conta. – continuou, levantando-se.

No caminho, a garçonete o chamou:

-Sam, sei que você deve me odiar. Mas sei que você e seu irmão nasceram para ficarem juntos. E eu não quero atrapalhar isso.

-Então desista de sair com ele. – o moreno respondeu tentando manter o controle.

-Eu quero te ajudar Sam. Eu percebi o que você sente pelo Dean.

Sam olhou incrédulo para ela:

-Não precisa me olhar assim. – a garota disse sorrindo. – Isso está praticamente escrito em sua testa. E acho que ele já percebeu isso.

-Certo, mas o que eu preciso fazer?

-Conte a ele o que sente. Olha, eu realmente não vou sair para beber com o seu irmão. Tudo o que você deve fazer é comunicar isso à ele. E depois, você diz o que sente.

-Por que você acha tão importante eu dizer isso à ele?

-Porque você o ama. Não é obvio?

-Mas é errado.

-Esqueça esse tipo de coisa. As pessoas não sabem que vocês são irmãos. E esse conceito de certo e errado é bem relativo. O que importa é que você o ama, isso não é errado.

-Obrigado… - ele teve que interromper a frase. Não sabia o nome da garota, e a jaqueta cobria o uniforme que ela devia usar

-Meu nome é Louise. – ela disse rapidamente.

-Obrigado Louise.

Os dois irmãos saíram do bar, e rapidamente a noite caiu. Quando deu pouco mais de oito horas Dean apareceu no bar. Não havia precisado do Impala para chegar, o motel onde passaria a noite era a dois quarteirões do bar.

Ele olhou para os lados e não a viu. Ele só havia se atrasado dois minutos, ela não poderia ter ido embora. Sentou e esperou

Perto das oito e meia, Sam adentrou o lugar:

-Sammy? O que faz aqui? – Dean perguntou surpreso.

-Louise, - ele teve que mudar a forma como se referia a garota, visto que seu irmão nem amo menos sabia o nome dela. – a garçonete, Dean. Ela não vem.

-Como você sabe?

-Não é obvio? Mas… se quiser eu posso ficar e beber com você.

-É, certo, tanto faz.

Beberam um pouco, não tanto para não lembrarem seus nomes, mas o suficiente para não estarem completamente sóbrios.

Sam havia perdido um pouco do medo de ser rejeitado, mas sua coragem ainda não era suficiente para contar tudo ao irmão.

Louise os observava dos fundos do bar. Podia dar certo, tinha que dar certo. Era o destino deles

Sam olhava fixamente para o irmão. Tinha que falar naquele momento, senão jamais conseguiria. Parou de olhar para Dean durante um segundo e viu Louise. Ela não disse nada, ele não fez gesto algum, mas um compreendeu os pensamentos do outro.

A garota o encorajava e ele percebeu que era certo querer o irmão daquela maneira tão errada. Ele agradecia e ela entendeu que não seria apenas uma boa lembrança. Seria uma prova de que tudo acontece por alguma razão

Passaram-se minutos ou até horas desde que haviam feito suas descobertas e então, Sam decidiu falar:

-Dean, eu preciso dizer algo a você. – ele estava com medo, mas não podia demonstrar. Não agora.

-Pode dizer Sam. – o garoto mais novo temia que o irmão levasse aquilo como só mais uma brincadeira. Mas não era. Sam Winchester nunca brincava com aquele tipo de coisa.

-Isso não é muito fácil de dizer, mas… eu te amo. – ele havia tido as três palavras de uma vez só, e agora temia pelo que poderia acontecer. – E não é da maneira certa.

-Eu sei Sam, - as palavras do irmão provocaram alívio e medo ao mesmo tempo. Dean não havia rido, mas também não havia dito que o amava também. – posso ver o ciúme que sente e a maneira como olha para mim. E eu sei que devia ter te dito antes, mas eu realmente fiquei com muito medo. Então eu quero dizer que o que eu sinto por você não é certo desde que você foi para Stanford.

Os dois se aproximaram e o tempo pareceu esquecer-se de correr dentro daquele bar escuro. Os lábios dos dois irmãos se tocaram levemente e pouco tempo depois o que era a penas um beijo inocente se transformou em um beijo faminto e voraz, cheio de pecado.

-Acho que isso compensa o tempo que tive que esconder isso. – Sam disse ainda ofegante.

-Mas eu não acho que compensa a falta que eu senti de você quando você estava na faculdade. -Dean completou com um sorriso carregado de luxúria.

Louise continuava a observar e agora sorria. Um sorriso com satisfação. Eles se beijaram mais uma vez e ela viu que havia cumprido seu destino. Havia feito os dois irmãos olharem para si mesmos ao menos por um segundo, e não para toda a humanidade. E os fez ser um pouco egoístas por uma vez fazendo com que fossem felizes:

-É, você fez o que tinha que fazer. – uma voz atrás dela comentou. Era Castiel.

-Eles finalmente parecem felizes. – ela completou.

Dean podia não imaginar, mas Sam ia sempre saber que Louise era como um anjo, para os dois. Mas, se afinal, demônios e anjos existem, por que cupidos não podem?


End file.
